Leah's Own
by Minecrotica Duo
Summary: When Leah goes to college, she meets and imprints on her true love. One-shot prequel tie-in to "Say Goodbye to Your Immortal", also by The Minecrotica Duo on this site.


Leah's Own

She glanced at the room number on her timetable again. Biology 101 was in room 1004, which appeared to be around the corner. It wasn't. Leah wandered the first floor of Washington State's Life Sciences Building for 15 minutes until she found the classroom. Leah hurried over to the first empty seat she could see and sat down. She found that the professor had already finished the housekeeping portion of the first class and had moved on to the meat of the first lecture, demonstrating concepts in evolution, conservation, and hybridization using North American wolf populations as an example.

At the end of the lecture, Leah turned to the student sitting next to her. What she saw changed the rest of her life. Leah felt for herself what until then she had only felt through her communion with the other Quileute shape-shifters in wolf form. She imprinted on him, the student next to her. Leah was utterly stunned for a moment, before her no-nonsense attitude took over.

"It took me awhile to find the classroom so I missed the bit of the lecture where the prof explained the syllabus. Can I get the information from you?"

"Hi," he responded, "I'm Jared. And who's this who wants to take advantage of my superior punctuality?" Jared held out his hand to be shaken.

Leah gave her hand in return and said, "I'm Leah."

Their eyes met, and Leah felt that at least some of her feelings were reciprocated. "There's a cafeteria down the hall to the left, do you feel like going there? Another class is coming in."

"Sure," said Jared. They got up and squeezed past the next class entering. Leah led the way to the cafeteria she'd found while searching for the classroom. They quickly accomplished what they'd set out to do and moved on to getting to know each other. Leah talked about her life on the reservation before she became a shape-shifter, frankly, that was a conversation for later.

Jared talked about his childhood in a lower-middle class, formerly suburban, neighborhood. The two bonded over feeling culture-shocked in college. They both went to a High School where their race was the majority, Leah on the reservation and Jared in his Black-majority High School.

Leah and Jared spent hours together, and when it came time for them to leave and do other things, Leah asked, "Jared, do you want to go out again?"

Jared chuckled and said, "You're a definite woman and I'd love to see you again. How about we meet again at the cafe between here and the road leading to the highway."

"I know it. Let's be there after class next week."

"Sure."

The two made their date. Leah followed through with her resolution to tell Jared about her shape-shifter nature. She was surprised at how well he handled the news. At nightfall they went to an isolated area of a nearby park and Leah demonstrated her shapeshifting power. "I'm glad to have a powerful lover."

They agreed to see each other again for a movie in a week.

Leah arrived at the theater. She checked the time and thought to herself, _where could he be?_ She felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped. She heard Jared laugh softly and say, "I didn't think sneaking up on you would be that easy".

"The lobby is very crowded. You could've been anybody!"

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"Michael Bay released a new movie. Are you interested?"

"I didn't know you were into action movies. I'm glad you didn't pick the 50 Shades of Grey Sequel. Let's get started."

They bought some tickets and seated themselves in the back corner of the theater. The movie started with some character development. "These are the blandest characters I've ever seen. I didn't think Bay could create blander characters than Pear Harbor." Jared punctuated his statement by turning away from the screen to look at Leah, who was still staring fixedly at the screen.

She blinked out of her fixation on the screen and responded, "I know his style. There's about to be a loud and visually overblown action scene. I have a fun idea for it." Leah turned from the screen to reach an arm around Jared's shoulders and plant a kiss on his cheek. He turned his face towards hers, and they kissed again on the lips. Just then, as Leah predicted, a noisy action scene began, and the made out through the whole scene.

Jared and Leah continued to explore each other sexually in this manner, more slowly in the character-driven parts, and more passionately during the action scenes. The climactic action setpiece dragged on and on, giving the lovers plenty of time to each bring the other to orgasm with their hands.

Jared caressed Leah's arm, slowly moving up to the shoulder. From there he slid his hand down towards her cleavage. He began to gently fondle her breasts. Jared undid the top buttons on Leah's Blouse and intensified his touch.

Just then, an explosion occurred in the movie, illuminating the theater. At that time, an elderly man and his young grandson were ascending the stairs. The boy looked at the couple with rapt interest. His eyes were wide open and fixated upon Leah's breasts. His grandfather noticed the couple and looked horrified at the exposed flesh. He ushered his grandson away and to a part of the theater from where the couple wasn't visible.

Leah snorted a laugh and said, "Could you see the shock on that old man's face? As if he'd never seen a mixed race couple make out in a theater before."

"Yeah," said Jared, "You'd think that in all his years he'd have seen something to prepare him for this."

They set on each other with a renewed vigor, spurred on by the possibility of more attention. Leah sat sideways on Jared's knees and undid his shirt to feel his abs. "Damn, for a human to get this buff," Leah took in the sight and feel of him, "You must seriously work out."

"I do," Jared's eyed were fixed on Leah's dimly lit exposed breasts, "It's my burner for my brand new college stress."

Leah's hands wandered down to Jared's pants. She gently opened his jeans and reached inside his underpants for his semierect penis. Leah freed it from its cloth prison and it responded eagerly to her liberating touch.

Leah tenderly rubbed Jared's erection between her hands, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his penis and of giving him pleasure. Jared touched her under her chin and pulled her gaze to meet his, breaking her focus on his penis. He moved his hands to squeeze her waist on both sides. He kept his left hand on the side of Leah's waist facing the screen, and moved his right hand to the waistband of her pants. He undid her pants and pushed the crotch of her panties to the side of her lower lips.

Jared slid his fingers between Leah's nether lips to feel the slickness of her arousal. He moved his fingers around the mouth of Leah's vagina, finding her vaginal opening and her clitoris. He playfully pinched her clitoris, sending Leah into giggling spasms of pleasure, which turned Jared to vary his hold of her clit. He pinched harder and softer, and swirled his fingers around the sensitive spot.

Jared finished off Leah when he moved the hand from his waist to slide his fingers around the rim of her vagina. The combined sensations from her clit and the sensitive entrance of her vagina were enough to give her an orgasm. She exhaled heavily in release, then ran her hand across her still-wet genitals to moisten it before grasping Jared's penis. After what they'd already done, he came quickly. The lovers' sounds of pleasure were drowned out by Michael Bay's characteristic explosive cinematic climax.

Only the rows directly behind them were aware of the sexual escapade. A tattooed petite woman leaned over an intervening row of seats to catch Leah's attention. Her gaze slid from Leah's face to down to the lovers' exposed bodies; she passed Leah a folded flyer and said, "Call me if you're interested."

The woman slid back to rejoin her friends and Leah opened the flyer. It had a phone number, an offer from the young voyeur to include her in a three-way with the two of them, and a name written on it in black sharpie over the ads. Her name was Ivy.


End file.
